The Viscount's New Clothes
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: A story pertaining to Luke's Viscount title and just how alluring said redhead looks wearing it. GuyxLuke 'Nuff said. Yaoi and some spoilers for getting this title.


The Viscount's New Clothes

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss or anything else by Namco. However I wish I owned Luke's Viscount title…with Luke in it of course…

SPOILERS! Only if you didn't get the Viscount title and are wondering why the hell Luke is wearing formal clothes in this.

A/N: This is written out of pure frustration with Nintendo. Not that that's Luke or Guy's fault or even the game company's for that matter. I'm just really angry at how hard it is to get a Wii. This is also dedicated to my beloved editor who likes a man in uniform and who am I to deny when Luke looks so lovely wearing that formal clothes. This story goes out to you and both of our perverted minds.

0000

"I don't know if I really like this…" Luke whined, fidgeting with the cuffs and then the collar of the overly fancy military uniform.

"This is such a high honor for you, Luke! Just think of it, Viscount fon Fabre, don't you think that has a nice ring to it?" Natalia encouraged, straightening the badge pinned to Luke's chest a little.

"It…it looks nice on you." Tear said quietly. Natalia nodded her agreement and rambled something about how great an honor it was again but Luke didn't really hear it. All he saw was the rather heated glance Guy gave him before the blonde swordsman's glance shifted to some interesting pattern on the floor.

"It's really tight." Luke commented, sticking to his usual complaining. He pulled a bit at the white pants which were overly starched and clung to his legs like a second skin.

Guy did everything in his power to distract himself. Sure, something was tight and it wasn't just Luke's pants. Guy shifted nervously hiding a bit behind Tear hoping no one would notice the growing bulge in his own overly tight leggings. He tried to push it away but to no avail. It wasn't like Luke was even _trying _to turn him on. It was just how those clothes gave Luke such a refined look that was so…alluring to the young noble. He gave Luke another meaningful glance but the naïve redhead seemed to miss it since he was busy retorting to some snide comment Jade had made. 

"We should be going. The ceremony will start soon." Natalia said opening the door out of Luke's room that lead into the main garden of the Fabre mansion. Everyone filed out of the room taking the short jaunt to the castle where the ceremony was taking palace. 

Casually, Guy fell in place behind Luke, his eyes focused less on where he was going and more on the swinging coattails of Luke's jacket that every once in a while gave Guy a nice view of the redhead's butt.

0000

The ceremony was tedious in Luke's opinion; lots of old people talking about stupid old traditions, for one the Score. Luke thought it was ironic that they'd bring up the Score at a time like this now that they were no longer relying on it. After all, it was the Score that had damned him to death and now here he was, getting appointed to Viscount, fully alive and breathing. Yet here they were, spouting more useless drivel about the godforsaken Score. Luke would've laughed out loud during the ceremony if Natalia wouldn't have scolded him later if he had. He'd just have to tell Guy when the ceremony was over where they could laugh over it later.

In Guy's opinion however the ceremony had been entirely very distracting. He spent less of the time thinking about what a great thing this was for Luke and more of the time thinking about the way Luke moaned when he touched him. Or how that crisp military jacket would look hanging from Luke's shoulders with pants unzipped around his knees. Guy shook the images out once again, mentally chastising himself for having such poor control. 

"Are you tired, Guy?" Tear asked seemingly appearing out of nowhere beside him making Guy jump out of his skin.

"Not…not really…." He answered a little sheepishly though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like the seventh fonist could see his thoughts.

"Well I am." Luke said, "Why don't we all spend the night here in Baticul at my mansion? There's plenty of room and it'll save money as opposed to staying at an inn." Luke pointed out.

Everyone mutually agreed that it was getting kind of late and so they headed to the Fabre mansion. After a nice dinner in celebration of Luke's new title everyone retired to rooms throughout the mansion, Luke returning wearily to his own room.

He'd only just flopped down on his bed and was considering getting back up to change into something more comfortable (he was still wearing that constraining uniform) when he heard a voice.

"Hey Luke,are you too tired to entertain?" Guy's voice came from his perpetually open window. Guy had always used it as his main entry point back when the redhead had still been stuck in the mansion. It meant not using the front door which saved Luke another long talk with his father or Ramdas about consorting with 'mere servants'.

"Nah not for you, come in." Luke answered not even bothering to look up since he recognized Guy's voice.

Guy jumped through the open window and landed inside the room with a light thump. He then lightly padded over to the other side of the bed Luke was lying on and sat down next to him.

Luke chuckled lightly remembering what he'd wanted to tell Guy about the people who'd talked at his ceremony. "So, do you remember when that old guy in the black and red robes was talking? And then he said-" Luke never got to finish telling his story because Guy chose that moment to lean over Luke and kiss him firmly on the lips. Guy almost immediately took complete control of the kiss, moving to lick and kiss at Luke's lower lips. Luke moaned happily and opened his mouth to the obviously eager blonde. Guy began to move from his position leaning over Luke to being on top of him not breaking the kiss as he moved.

The redhead was used to Guy's speed, but this was really fast even for him. He broke the kiss to point this out to Guy. "You're being more vigorous than usual."

Guy's response to that was to let his gloved hands roam the nicely tailored jacket that clung to Luke's body and Luke could do nothing other than whimper. Guy leaned down further over Luke, nibbling lightly on the shell of his ear. "Since we were in here this morning I've been thinking about how amazingly hot you look in that outfit." He admitted, hotly whispering the words in Luke's ear.

Luke shivered lightly. "Really?" Luke was surprised but a predatory bite to his neck right above his collar convinced Luke that yes, Guy really did like how he looked. Luke smirked lightly knowing exactly how to play along with this game. He pushed Guy away lightly and Guy sat up straddling Luke's hips looking genuinely confused. Luke gave Guy a coy grin and Guy seemed to immediately understand. "Then you'd like to help me out of these tight clothes?"

Guy's smile melted into a predatory smirk. "Yes, I'd like that very much." Guy stated simply and pulled off his own gloves before starting on the small closings to Luke's jacket.

The fancy military jacket joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Luke pulled off the thin silk gloves on his hands throwing them over Guy's head to the floor. Now free hands pushed Guy's jacket off his shoulders as well before clinging to the thin fabric of Guy's shirt. The blonde was licking every available inch of Luke's neck and chest, a hand slowly massaging a thigh Luke had wrapped halfway around Guy's waist. The fabric was smooth tanned white leather and was as soft as the skin underneath it. Guy wanted at that bare skin so badly but bided his time in revealing it because his mouth was too busy wringing a strain of curses from Luke's mouth as he sucked on a nipple.

Guy murmured something to Luke about scooting up against his chest and Luke moved so that he was lying properly on the bed, head propped up against the pillows. The blonde climbed up Luke's frame, stopping over the redhead's hips propping himself up on his elbows. His hands quickly worked open the fastenings of Luke's pants, pulling them down his hips and freeing Luke's erection instantly. Guy looked up at Luke from his position smirking. "No underwear, Luke?"

Luke looked sheepish, blushing heavily. "The pants were too tight…they showed through."

Guy growled low and abruptly pulled Luke's cock into his mouth eliciting a moan from Luke who balled his fists in the sheets. All of the thoughts of how he'd been staring at Luke so intently all day flooded back to him. And now, knowing that all that time Luke hadn't been wearing anything under those skin tight pants gave Guy even more energy and he pleasured Luke faster, pulling out all of his tricks that drove the redhead crazy into a puddle of over excited mush.

Luke was just beginning to chant Guy's name in a breathless series of gasps when the blonde pulled away. Lust lidded green eyes met the equally cloudy gaze from Guy's blue orbs. Wordlessly, Guy pulled off the calf high boots Luke was wearing followed by his own that he tossed to the floor with a thump. His shirt followed next as Luke struggled to get rid of his own pants. The blonde reached to undo the green collar around his own neck but Luke interjected. "No, leave it…I like it." A light blush accompanied this statement and Guy smiled leaving it where it was and turning back around to face the redhead.

Having finished with his clothes long before Luke managed to wrestle his way out of his pants the blonde climbed naked back over to the redhead, aiding him in removing the pants to throw them towards the floor. Guy recaptured Luke's lips in a slow, involved kiss easing himself down to lay flat on top of Luke's equally naked form. Luke wrapped his arms around Guy's back, stroking bare skin lovingly. Guy broke their kiss momentarily to reach over to the bedside table and pull open a drawer. Luke passed the time that Guy was fumbling through the drawer to nibble on Guy's neck which was now conveniently in his reach.

Guy shivered in reaction to the stimulation, returning to his original position above Luke which denied the redhead from continuing to play. Quickly Guy unscrewed the cap to the jar he'd recovered, dipping a few fingers in the cream before setting it down on the bed somewhere near Luke's head. He spread the cream evenly over his fingerswhile positioning Luke's legs apart and sitting between them. Luke gave him a look that pointedly said to hurry it up and Guy obliged, moving to rub one finger up against the redhead's opening (to which Luke groaned impatiently) before pushing the finger in.

He worked quickly, knowing that Luke would loosen up just as fast and very soon added a second finger. Luke grabbed the sheets a little tighter, spreading his legs wider to allow Guy better access. He leaned over Luke, continuing to stretch him for what was coming and latched onto a nipple, licking it in time with the motion of his fingers.

Luke cried out arching up into the touch, red bangs sticking to his forehead and face with sweat. Guy scissored his fingers once more before drawing them out and reaching back over for the jar. He took more of the cream out before screwing the lid back on and setting it over on the bedside table. Rubbing it over himself, he hoisted Luke's legs up onto his waist and the redhead repositioned himself to wrap his legs around the blonde. Guy pushed in slowly and then began a slow rhythm once Luke started pushing back.

Their pace quickly became faster aided by Luke moaning occasionally for Guy to go "Faster!...Harder!" Guy obliged, using more of the strength hidden in his thin frame. Luke clung tighter to the blonde, half lidded eyes watching the gold charm on Guy's collar swing back and forth with the momentum. Guy wrapped a hand around Luke's weeping cock and half lidded eyes closed tight, back arching in pleasure pressing himself closer to the blonde.

Guy was close too; more than he let on to Luke. He kissed Luke with passion and Luke ran his fingers through short blonde hair as Guy's hips mimicked his tongue pushing back and forth against Luke's. Luke moaned his release into Guy's mouth who devoured it hungrily. He thrust against Luke hard a few more times before reaching his own release with a shuddering groan.

He collapsed on top of Luke for a moment, breathing hard. However, Luke didn't seem to care as his legs bonelessly slipped from Guy's waist to hit the bed. Eventually Guy slipped out of Luke, falling to the redhead's side onto the pillows. Luke instantly cuddled up next to Guy, resting his head against the elder's chest.

"You need to wear that outfit more often." Guy commented comically, brushing sweat dampened red bangs away form Luke's face.

"Why? You just took it off anyway." Luke said making a face at Guy.

"Exactly my point." Guy smirked, pushing Luke off him lightly and landing back on top of Luke for another long, heated kiss.

0000

"Honestly Luke, I can't believe you!" Natalia crossed her arms, head held high with a look of sheer disdain. "You're awarded a high position in Kimlascan court from Father and what do you do? You have the nerve to go and wrinkle your clothes and don't even have the class to get a servant to iron them before wearing them the next day!"

"Seriously Natalia, they're just clothes…." Luke mumbled giving the young Princess his best 'you've gotta be kidding' face.

Natalia launched into her rant again not that Luke noticed. "It looks fine…given the state it was in last night…" Guy said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear behind Luke. Luke chuckled lightly which turned into a squeak when Guy pinched his butt, walking straight past Luke looking more innocent than a choir boy. A small smirk appeared on Luke's face knowing full well that Guy had probably felt that once again Luke wasn't wearing underwear under a shoddy excuse like that underwear showed through the tight pants.

"…you're not even listening are you, Luke! And what's with that look?" Natalia looked fully enraged now but once again Luke couldn't seem to care less thinking more about how long he'd be allowed to keep his clothes on this time before Guy undoubtedly tried to jump him again.

0000

A/N: I first want to apologize to any Natalia fans (if there are any) for anything perceived as bashing. Secondly I want to comment that OH MY GOD! I managed to write a Tales of the Abyss fic with NO LINES for Jade. It's the apocalypse…I'm sure of it. Ah well he'll live. I have another evil idea planned with him in it if I ever get around to getting off of a Tales of Symphonia kick I've been in. This was fun to write and if you don't know what the Viscount title is that's really a shame…because it's very pretty. Anyway, back to For the Sport of It and school work…boo down with school work. As an after note…I GOT A WII!


End file.
